


Clyde Logan: pregnant smut

by Kathorax



Series: Drabbles of Sin [3]
Category: Clyde Logan - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, Daddy!Clyde Logan, Dom!Clyde Logan, F/M, NSFW, Pregnant Sex, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Drabbles of Sin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702855
Kudos: 37





	Clyde Logan: pregnant smut

\- Clyde came over to visit your work sometimes before he would start his shift at the bar. He always brought you some delicious lunch he made.

\- He didn’t only come over for lunch. He came by to fuck you.

\- You’d close the curtains of your big window office and locked the door, and you stripped down of everything. You had bought a couch just for that reason in the office.

\- He peppered your big pregnant belly with kisses and worshipped your milk filled breasts, sucking on them and drank your milk down. His name was on your lips and you bit down hard to suppress your moans.

\- All the while you scratched soothingly at his scalp.

\- ‘These goddam’ tits will be the end of me.’ He chuckled as he finished suckin’ and continued to worship your belly, till his lips reached your sensitive mound. You spread your legs obscenely wide, knowing that made his head spin. And especially with you carrying his child.

\- He ate you ate lovingly in your office. Knowing you had an hour of ‘lunch’ made you both relax.

\- The entire hour would probably take up the fucking.

\- You whispered his name softly, just resting your head back as he worshipped you, and he would do it so fucking well.

\- ‘Clyde, I love you. I want you inside me. Please daddy.’

\- ‘God hun’, y’know I can’t resist you.’ His moans vibrated on your swollen cunt, and he plunged inside you all the way with one deep stroke.

\- He held your belly sweetly with his hand and touched you dearly with his scarred arm.

\- You held onto his broad shoulders and told him that no one had ever made you feel as good as your man. He fucked you so good. He took care of you so good.

\- Your office was filled with obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, passionate and sloppy kisses, and soft moans. You were playing with your clit, but Clyde didn’t want you to cum just yet. You were whiny, and needy for an orgasm.

\- ‘Hun’ don’t you cum yet! I ain’t done with ya. Com’ on and suck your man.’

\- You got shivers when he ordered to suck his dick. He lied back in the couch and spread his thick thighs wide. His dick looked so fucking delicious and wet with your juices. You wrapped your lips around his head and slurped on his big fat dick and moaned like a whore around his cock.

\- He wanted to growl and groan so that the entire floor would hear, but he kept his quiet much to his dislike and just closed his eyes.

\- ‘Ngahh- that’s it doll, you do that soooo good-‘

\- ‘You’re a lil fuckin’ whore, y’know that? Your daddy comin’ over n’ you just wanna suck him. You’re a goddam’ skank on your pretty knees for me. All pregnant with my bab and so, so wet for me.’

\- You started jerking him off hard and fast and looked into his sinful eyes, ‘I’m your slut daddy, I’m your pregnant slut. I just want to serve you all the fucking time baby. God your cock is fucking delicious.’

\- Clyde’s toes curled from the filth that spilled from your lips. He grabbed your hair in his fist and pressed your head down on his cock. He growled, making you gag and cough. Just what you needed.

\- ‘Hun’ get on my cock now. Daddy gon’ fill you up.’

\- Clyde knew that his authorative tone turned you into an obedient baby, aand so you did as he asked. You faced away from him (because your belly was getting in the way) and slid on his big cock as deep as you could.

\- He set his fingertips deep into your wide hips and his injured arm was against your belly.

\- You grit your teeth from pleasure and heaved from how hard you worked to get him to cum. You were close again, and worked yourself up so you’d come together.

\- ‘Baby, oh baby. That pussy close for daddy? Daddy wan’ cum with his sweet doll.’ Clyde whispered in such a sweet voice that made your knees weak. His fingers snaked down to your wetness and started rubbing your clit at a perfect pace in just the way you liked it.

\- ‘Clyde – Clyde baby – oh – you’re gonna make me –

\- ‘Cum, hmm? Atta girl, c’mon honey, come on my big cock, right. now.’ Clyde growled and you came undone with heavy breathing and gritted teeth. Your manicured fingernails sinking into his thighs. You moaned his name over and over again, and felt his cock pulsate, spilling inside your quivering hips. Clyde wanted to scream, to growl but instead he held you close when he came inside. He pressed his face into my back and wrapped his arms tightly around my belly, holding me in such an intimate way.

\- You slumped back against his strong torso and you two closed your eyes for a second.

\- You already regretted it because you still had 4 hours to work.

\- ‘Thank you sweet doll, you were amazin’.’ He said sweetly.

\- You felt pride radiate through your body and hummed in content, pressing a kiss to his scruff.

\- ‘I love you Clyde Logan.’

\- ‘And I love you, Mrs. Logan’


End file.
